


Bad Bait

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Hazbin Schmazbin [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bait, Bondage, Flirting, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Rescue, ah yes the return of me being bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Angel huffed and looked at the other irritated. “What the fuck do you want with me? If you didn’t kidnap me to fuck me then what’s the point?”“It’s ssssimple really: Revenge!!” The snake demon laughed menacingly; arms thrown to the air. The snake reeled in his coils dragging Angel closer towards him until their faces were nearly touching. “It’sss not revenge on you; it’s revenge on Alastor.” Sir Pentious narrowed his eyes and hissed in the spider’s face.Angel scowled in disgust but then looked at him completely lost. “Alastor? Alright, I’m confused.”“What’s to be confused about?! I’ve kidnapped you to use you as bait to get to Alastor! It’s simple!” the snake yelled.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: Hazbin Schmazbin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547770
Comments: 36
Kudos: 950
Collections: Hazbin Hotel





	Bad Bait

“You know I’m all for being tied up but not like this!” Angel Dust screamed. 

He thrashed against the snake demon’s coils currently wrapping around his body. Sir Pentious was squeezing him—which he _really_ fucking hated—tightly to the point where it was getting hard to breathe. However, it did puff out his chest and make his fur titties bigger—which he enjoyed.

“Y’know-” He huffed in annoyance, glaring at the snake manning the wheel of the blimp. “-I love bondage; you could tie me up in and with whatever you want but not like this! I really hate being squeezed!” Angel complained loudly.

“Well that’s just too goddamn bad cause that’s all I know! Ha ha ha!” laughed Sir Pentious. He squeezed his coils against Angel for emphasis. 

Angel gasped. He glared at the demon and struggled again in the hold the snake had over him. His coils were tight and prevented Angel from accessing any pair of arms. Really? He had three sets of arms and he couldn’t use _any_ to break free from this loser demon?

“This is fucking bullshit” Angel murmured to himself. He glared at the snake demon steering the blimp. “Where the fuck are you even taking me? In fact; _why_ did you kidnap me?”

“It’s quite simple but someone of your stature wouldn’t understand.” Sir Pentious mocked. He smirked at the porn star.

Angel smirked back. “Hey baby, don’t be jealous ‘cause I get all the action I want. You could probably use a good fuck. You’re soooooooooo up tight.” he winked. His eyes scanning the other before asking, “How do you fuck anyways?”

Sir Pentious looked at him in disgust. “You are such a whore!”

Angel shrugged. “Oh daddy, I’ve been called much worse. Want me to show how much of one I can be?” He made a kissy face towards the other.

“No, I don’t!” The snake hissed.

Angel huffed and looked at the other irritated. “Then what the fuck do you want with me? If you didn’t kidnap me to fuck me then what’s the point?”

“It’s ssssimple really: Revenge!!” The snake demon laughed menacingly; arms thrown to the air.

The spider demon arched a brow. “Because of the turf war?”

“Well, that too— but no!” The snake reeled in his coils dragging Angel closer towards him until their faces were nearly touching. “It’sss not revenge on _you_; it’s revenge on _Alastor.” _Sir Pentious narrowed his eyes and hissed in the spider’s face.

Angel scowled in disgust but looked baffled. “Alastor? Alright, I’m confused.”

“What’s to be confused about?! I’ve kidnapped you as bait to get to Alastor! It’s simple!” the snake yelled.

“Well, yeah, I got that part but why _me_?”

“I’ve been observing that stupid hotel you two work in and I’ve seen the way Alastor looks at you.” Sir Pentious answered.

Angel double took to the words said to him. “The way he looks at me? You must be blind as you are ugly.”

“Ugly!? I am not _ugly_! I am a classy and handsome demon! I know _exactly_ what I’m talking about! Ever since my first defeat from Alastor I’ve been observing him; waiting for his weakness and I’ve found it! I have no doubt that you’ve whored your way to Alastor.”

“Yeah, I wish! I’m _trying_ to get that action!” Angel sighed hopelessly. “I’d let him do anything he wanted to me, but he wants nothing to do with me. You’re just wasting your time and more importantly; _my_ time!”

The snake hissed and brought Angel even closer to his face so his tongue could slither against his soft face. “Ooh he’ll come alright. He’ll come for his whore and then I can have my revenge on him! He’ll remember my name now!” Sir Pentious began laughing maniacally. 

Alastor never came.

The snake demon and his hostage waited hours for the radio demon to appear and save the spider. It never happened. No one from the hotel came for Angel Dust. He expected it; No one cared about him; especially the handsome radio demon. Although, Angel knew he wouldn’t come he couldn’t help but feel saddened about this.

“See, I told you he wouldn’t come for me. You really just wasted your time.” Angel commented. His voice slightly defeated but he hid it in sass. “Are you gonna let me go seeing as your plan failed hopelessly?”

Sir Pentious stubbornly sulked at the helm of his blimp. His plan failed horrendously. Maybe the porn star was right, and the radio demon had no feelings for him. Perhaps he misread the readings. He sighed with a growl, unsure what to do. What type of demon would he be if he released his victim? At the same time his enemy was a no-show and wanted to discard this whore captive with all the lewd and snide remarks.

“Well I guess-“

The blimp began to shake and rumble. The demons and Egg Bois looked around trying to discover what was causing the floating vehicle to quiver. Alarms started flaring loudly, alerting the passengers of the malfunctions. The zeppelin swayed back and forth as the balloon holding them afloat began to deplete. The Egg Bois fell and rolled back and forth along the floor, smashing into each other and cracking when they slammed into the walls with harsh force. Sir Pentious desperately clutched the wheel to prevent him from smacking into the wall and possibly having something sharp penetrate his body. He squeezed tighter around Angel’s body when he noticed the spider trying to use this distraction to free himself.

Something crushed into the blimp. The force was enough to cause the zeppelin to fall from the impact. Everyone cried out as they were to crash but then felt something stop the force, as if it was caught by something. The inside of the airship was a mess. The Egg Bois all but cracked with their insides open and spewed on the floor. Sir Pentious had collapsed and intwined with the steering wheel. Angel was free from the snake’s grasp and covered in Egg Boi yolk. He grimaced in disgust and took off the eggshell that landed over his face.

“Fucking nasty!” He complained.

Again, something crashing into the blimp, this time entering inside and revealing to be a black tentacle. It wiggled around then slowly landed on the floor of the air ship with a figure climbing up and walking casually inside.

It was Alastor.

He strode inside with his usual grin plastered on his face; His red eyes glowing wickedly at the mess he’d caused.

“Hello!” Alastor greeted with a friendly tone. He stood proud; hands clasped together over his cane. “I believe you have something of mine.” He said to the fallen demon.

Angel Dust’s eyes lit up at the sight of the radio demon. He really came for him! He squealed in glee with a toothy grin growing. “Alastor! You came for me!” 

Alastor’s eyes found Angel’s.

“Not even in the slightest!” Alastor waved his hand. “I simply came to recover a missing employee!”

The spider’s grin faltered. “Yeah, well, it took you long enough!” He began to pick himself up but froze when he saw Alastor standing before him offering a hand. A small smile returned to his lips. He accepted Alastor’s offer and allowed the other to help him to his feet. “Now he’s going to let me go since you took too goddamn long.”

“Not so fast!!” Sir Pentious screeched. The snake recovered in time to see the exchange between the two. He quickly grabbed Angel then yanked him away from the other; his coils wrapping tightly around angel’s body. Sir Pentious brought the spider closer to his face and caressed it then looked to the radio demon. “So Alastor; you’ve finally come to rescue your damsel in distress!!”

“I thought you were going to let me go!” Angel protested.

“I’ve changed my mind!!” Sir Pentious shrieked back.

“I haven’t the fanciest what you mean!” Alastor replied, shaking his head. “I am simply here to recover an asset of the hotel!”

“Oh, I’ll give you an ass set alright.” Angel flirted. 

The radio demon’s smile twitched but remained. He drifted his attention towards the cobra. “My friend, you certainly used some bad bait to lure me.”

“Aaaahhhh but I did lure you, didn’t I? Now Alastor~!” Sir Pentious began squeezing Angel. “If you wish for the return of your whore you must defe-” 

The snake demon was cut off by one of Alastor’s black tentacles. It grabbed Angel out of Sir Pentious’ coils before it threw the snake on the other side of the blimp. The tentacle brought the porn star beside Alastor then attacked the snake demon. Alastor’s face was filled with sadistic glee as he watched the torment and screams of Sir Pentious. He shut his eyes; music to his ears, relinquishing in agony before he opened his eyes and turned his attention to Angel Dust. 

Angel launched himself onto Alastor—to his amazement—didn’t step out of the way, instead allowed himself to be embraced by the spider demon and his pairs of arms wrapping around his thin frame.

“My hero~!” Angel said both dramatically and sarcastically. He looked at Alastor with a flirtatious smirk, but his eyes held a sheepish gleam. “I actually didn’t think you would come.”

“My dear, I never thought I would actually have to come and rescue you from such an incompetent demon. Yet it seems you are hopelessly pathetic and in need of rescuing.” Alastor replied. One of his hands held Angel’s back.

Angel smirked. One pair of hands gripped the labels of the radio demon’s his suit while the second pair walked up his suit and wrapped around his neck pulling him close. “Oh baby~” Angel purred. “I could use rescuing in other places too.”

Alastor laughed. He scooped up the spider demon in his arms and walked towards the opening of the blimp. “Not even if your life depended on it.” 


End file.
